The present disclosure relates to a medium handling apparatus and method and a financial device.
In general, financial devices are devices for automatically handling financial business desired by customers. The financial devices may deposit or withdraw media (for example, paper moneys, checks, securities, gift certificates, and the like) or automatically transfer the media.
Such a financial device comprises a medium depositing and withdrawing device for depositing or withdrawing a medium and a medium storage box. The medium may be deposited through the medium depositing and withdrawing device and then stored in the medium storage box, and the medium stored in the medium storage box may be withdrawn through the medium depositing and withdrawing device.
In the case where the customer's financial business is automatically handed, a management target medium may be deposited by the customer. Thus, a device for distinguishing the management target medium by using an image sensor, a magneto-resistive sensor, or the like has been provided in the financial device according to the related art. However, as printing technologies are developed in recent years, it may be difficult to distinguish the management target medium through naked eye or the sensors.